Shopping Trip
by DinosaurConstellation
Summary: Yamaguchi asks Tsukishima to help him pick out an outfit! Then Kuroo shows up and decides he is going to help!


**Haikyu was created by** Haruichi Furudate!

This was inspired by the boyfriend picks my outfit on YouTube. Not really focusing on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's relationship, but I love them together so they are dating!

* * *

"Tsukki, want to go shopping this weekend with me? I want to get a new outfit. I was hoping you would pick something out for me!"

"Sure, but you know I don't know how to pick out clothes."

"You always look so cool, Tsukki! I know I can feel confident in something if you like it." Yamaguchi said with a smile on his face. Tsukishima turned away trying to hide the slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. They walked home with Yamaguchi chattering away and Tsukishima talking when needed. They came to the spot where they always parted and as customary Tsukishima bent down and kissed Yamaguchi on his forehead.

"See you tomorrow Tsukki!"

"Ya."

Tsukishima entered his home.

"Welcome home Kei, dinner will be ready soon" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay" Was Tsukishima's short reply. He walked up to his room and opened his laptop. We then searched for what was in style. He had been shopping with Yamaguchi before and Yamaguchi would as what he thought, but he never picked anything out. Tsukki figured his boyfriend would look cute in anything, but he felt the need to put some effort into this. Yamaguchi was depending on him. He tried to think of what Tadashi would usually wear. There was a navy sweater that he wore a lot, he looked cute in that. There was also a red shirt that that remembered him wearing, he looked cute in that as well. Also, those white pants. Whenever he wore those Tsukishima has to restrain himself from groping Yamaguchi all day. Tsukki could feel himself getting angry thinking of anyone else looking at boyfriend butt. If anyone else than him touched Yamaguchi they would be sorry.

"Better stay away from white pants" Tsukishima muttered to himself.

The Next day

Yamaguchi waited where he and Tsukishima had agreed to meet. When He saw the tall blond come into view he waved excitedly and yelled loud enough for people to turn to look at him.

"Tsukki!"

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki!"

"Where do you want to go" Asked Tsukishima

"Let's head into that store." Tsukki made a noise of acknowledge. They walked in to the store. They have been here before. Tsukishima tried not to show it but he felt a little anxious. He isn't a day before studier, but that was all he had. He knew Yamaguchi better than anyone else, he could do this. Yamaguchi was smiling at which calmed him down some. Tsukishima scanned the store quickly. If Yamaguchi didn't like the first outfit he could try again.

"I'm excited to see what you pick" Tsukishima's heart fluttered.

He walked around looking at the clothing. It would be best to pick one thing and build around it. Then he was he wanted across the store. He walked over and grabbed it. Thinking about what he read would go with this color he went over to a table of shirts. Now he needed pants. He walked over to a wall of pants. There were jeans of every color. He held up the two items he had and debated what he thought would look best. Finally deciding he found a pair in Yamaguchi's size. He looked at what was in his hands and felt good. He walked back to his boyfriend sitting patently and handed it to him.

Yamaguchi gave Tsukki his angel smile saying "I'll be right back" as he disappeared in to the dressing room. As Tsukishima waited he was looking at other clothes in case the first outfit fell short. All of a sudden he felt he felt something heavy slung over his shoulders. And there was Kuroo.

"Out shopping by yourself ?"

Tsukki shook his arm off and walked back to the fitting room.

"Where, you going" Kuroo questioned. Tsukishima hadn't noticed before but Nekoma's setter was behind Kuroo. Kuroo also had an arm full of clothes. Then Yamaguchi stepped out. When Tsukishima saw him he felt kind of proud of himself. He was wearing the clothes Tsukishima has picked out. A maroon cardigan dark gray shirt and light jeans. Then came that all too familiar "ohohoh" of Kuroo's.

"Hello Kuroo, Kenma." Yamaguchi greeted the two.

"Looking for a new outfit?" Kuroo asked Yamaguchi

"Yes" Yamaguchi replied.

"Why not let my pick out a few"

"What?"

"Trust me!" Kuroo said as he puches Yamaguchi back to the fitting room"

" Hey" Tsukki called out. Tsukishima was not happy that Kuroo decided to infringe on his outing with Yamaguchi, but he was not going to let Kuroo force his whims on to Yamaguchi.

"It's fine Tsukki" Yamaguchi smiled at him. He could only scowl.

Kuroo thrusted the pile he was holding at Tsukishima.

"Here hold these" and off Kuroo went.

"Apparently he likes doing this, most of that is for me" Kenma told Tsukishima. Tsukishima made a noise of acknowledgment. Kuroo was already back and headed in to the fitting room. Tsukishima shoved the clothes back to Kuroo when he joined the two outside.

Kuroo laughed "you'll thank me".

Yamaguchi poked his head from behind the wall.

"come out" Kuroo called.

Yamaguchi hesitantly walked out. He came out in a denim jacket with a leopard print shirt and maroon pants. As Tsukishima saw him he thought, yep his boyfriend looked good in anything. It was flashy and definitely not something Yamaguchi would wear. Yamaguchi looked uncomfortable. He could picture Nishinoya in it though.

"oho ho ho. Looking good" Kuroo commented.

"It doesn't suit you" Tsuki said as he glared at Kuroo.

Kuroo sighed. "I guess it should meet your boyfriend's approval. On to the next!"

Yamaguchi laughed and headed back to the fitting room.

"I could pick something out for you" Kuroo smirked.

"No thank you" Tsukishima said continuing to scowl.

Yamaguchi walked out. He was in a gray, long sleeved button up shirt with white diamond print and teal pants. Tsukki had to admit he looked good.

"So, what do you think?" Kuroo asked.

"The shirt is okay, but I do really like the pants."

"Okay last one!" Yamaguchi left.

" What did you think?" Kuroo asked Tsukishima.

Tsukki debated whether he should lie. "it looked fine"

"oho ho" came out of Kuroos mouth.

Yamaguchi came out. He was wearing a light pink, short sleeve button up shirt and white pants. Tsukishima wanted to walk right up to him and kiss him, maybe grope him a little.

"Yamaguchi what so you think" Kurro asked with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I really like this"

"And we have a winner! Are you sure you don't want me to pick one for you Tsukishima?"

"No" Tsukki replied quickly.

"It's kind of fun, Tsuki" Yamaguchi commented.

"Since we are such good friends I'm going to pick one for you" Kuroo insisted and was gone.

Tsukishima groaned. Kuroo was already back. Tsukishima couldn't understand how he decided so fast. He handed the clothes to Tsukki. Tsukishima was going to lay them somewhere but he couldn't with Yamaguchi grinning at him. He hoofed and walked into to fitting room. He walked out in a camo jacket, purple shirt and dark tan pants. He kind of felt like a ranger going to protect dinosaurs. When he walked out Yamaguchi was oohing and ahing. He took out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Kenma I believe our work here is done!" after that kuroo left with Kenma.

"Tsuki you look great!"

"Thank. Come on, let's change." Tsukishima was a little disappointed he didn't pick Yamaguchi's outfit, but he looked good in all of them.

Tsukishima came out of the fitting rooms first. Yamaguchi came a minute later. He was holding toe outfit that Tsukishima had picked.

"You aren't going with the last one?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nope, I wanted an outfit that you picked out. That one was my favorite!" Yamaguchi smiled up at his boyfriend. Tsukki hugged him, he didn't care they were in the middle of a store.

"Tsukki, let's get french-fries after I pay!"

"okay."

At Practice

Everyone was crowded around Hinata.

"Yamaguchi, Kenma told me how he ran into you and Tsukishima" Hinata yelled.

Yamaguchi laughed "yes we did".

"Which outfit did you chose?"

"huh"

"He sent pictures"

"You picked the first one right" Noya yelled out.

"I liked the second one" Tanaka said.

Yamaguchi laughed again. "I actually picked the one Tukki picked."

"What" came from three different mouths.

"I want to see" Hinata yelled.

"Um I should have a picture on my phone" Yamaguchi handed his phone to Hinata. Again everyone crowded around him.

"You look so cool!" called Hinatas voice.

Yamaguchi beamed with pride.

* * *

First story!

I debated whether or no to add the last part where they are at practice, but decided to go with it.


End file.
